


I Am Yours, You Are Mine

by AshMountian217



Series: Warden Turned Crow [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, POV Zevran Arainai, Reunions, Zevran meets Darren, long waited reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: He has done all that he sought out to do, but for one last thing. Zevran fought and bled to the top, now he wishes to see his love once more. But this heartfelt reunion will not be easy and both will have to face the hard questions asked. From a broken Crow to being sparred, branded a traitor to fighting a Guild War, how will the new Talon of House Arainai cope with the changes made?
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris
Series: Warden Turned Crow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802
Kudos: 1





	1. Reaching for You

It had been years; long, tiring, and trying years to reach the top. But even now his place was not as stable or secure as he would have liked it to be. He had left the very one he truly loved, hadn’t seen her since that night in Denerim, and he missed her dearly. But he told himself it was for the best, to leave and keep most of the fight in his homeland, lessening the target on her. He had his doubts throughout the entire thing but knew he could not stop now or go back in fear of losing what little ground he had gained. So The Black Shadow continued onward.

Before he knew it he was writing a letter to her when news spread clear up to Antiva about the darkspwan army at Amaranthine and the possibility of the Warden’s Order falling yet again. The pit in his stomach ached as the logical side of him knew this was a big risk, but he had to write to her, just this once. He sent the letter with an allied Crow of his, the man serving as both a messenger and to check on her without her really knowing it.

It would be three hard fought years later when he heard the rumors start back up about the Wardens, but this time involving a Free Marches Commander named Caesar Espinosa. As his surname suggested, he was a thorn in his amor’s side and a vicious one too. It stayed like that for years more, rumors of the man’s dirty tricks and foul play; oh how Zevran longed to put the other rogue in his place. His Warden had been through enough and should not have had to deal with the upstart Commander. But once again he was unable to do anything while being in the middle of a guild war he started and was slowly wining. Untill a Master level Crow named Nuncio Caldera Lanos decided he was going to join in and play with the big birds, so play he did. By the near end of the sixth year of fighting, he decided to lead the pest of a cuchillo and his team on a wild chase all the way down to Kirkwall. To finally end the war for good and claim his spot once back home. What happened next was never to happen.

When he got wind of the Warden’s capture by the hands of Caesar and his strike team, he was too late. Nuncio was not lying for once. The other Antivan had taunted him with how the Wardens were infighting as well, how Caesar was going to win this time. When he fought him with the Champion and Isabela’s help, he squeezed all the information he could out of the fool, but all he got was a pained laugh before Nuncio died.

He felt numb with anger. At Caesar, at Nuncio, the Crows, Free Marches Wardens, and himself. This… none of this should have happened. But no one knew who this Commander was exactly and why he was doing this, Zevran didn’t care either way, he wanted this bastard dead and his amor back. Now.

The following months were quiet with an eerie feeling. Working with the new Guildmaster for House Arianai, keeping track of the progress with the two cuchillo houses under them, and trying to look into the disappearance of his Warden, it was grating. Their Talon, Guili, was a good assassin, but not in business and often had little to no interest in non-Crow work. He was the one doing most of the traveling and dealings all across Antiva, Rivain, and sometimes in the Free Marches since Guildmasters were not allowed to leave Antiva. It wasn’t until his first day in Tantervale, Free Marches, that he got word from Ignacio that the Warden was found and rescued by an unexpected Crow team somewhere along the Hercinia and Markham border. They were met by a passing Talon when it was decided to take her in.

The Talon was Viago, Fifth Talon of House De’Riva.

Once again he was stuck doing his job instead of rushing back to Antiva to see his amor like he wanted, to get her away from possible danger. But he could not, for the job always came first. It was going to be a long week of work and a month of travel that he did not have much patience for. He knew that by the time the messenger came here, his business, then the return trip home, she would have been in Antiva for at least three months if he was lucky. He hated every minute of being away and of course it took longer than he had wanted to get the job done. Needless to say, when it came time to head back it was in all haste.

It had been four months now, four months that his amor was in Salle while he was away. It should have been him that was there to take care of his Warden, but he wasn’t. And he hated it. Once he filled Guili in on the report and finish up the papers, he took a few weeks leave to contact Ignacio and visit him in Rialto. He had hoped the other Crow could shed more light on the subject and tell him all he needed to know before going directly to Salle and taking his Warden back. But it was not to be.

The Cantori Guildmaster caught him up on everything, what went down with Caesar and how her state on mind was broken and still on the mend. Zevran was furious, seeing red and wanting nothing more than to march back to find the Warden Commander himself, make him pay for everything. But Ignacio stopped him before he could get out the door. He couldn’t even go to Salle for it was locked down tight and under wraps by Viago’s Crows, if what he now knew was true, it was probably for the best since many in the Guild still wanted to have some sort of leverage over him. At least his amor was safe, though he didn’t like it. Not. One. Bit. But the older Crow reassured him that House Cantori was still on his side and were looking out for his Warden as well. Andrateia had an unexpected soft spot for the other elven woman despite only meeting her once.

When the time came for all eight Talons to meet, Zevran thought it was a bad idea and advised Guili to take all precautions. In the end none of it helped and half the leaders were killed, betrayed by another, and the Qunari were coming. Now was not the time to panic or feel defeated let alone submit to their possible future of war on the horizon. When the Guilmaster handed him the Gift of the Talons, the Crows ceremonial dagger, and a contract form Rivain, he took them with all the determination of a man ready to lead. It was going to be another long mission, but when it was done, he would be Talon. He would finally have done it and, will see his amor again one way or another. Maker help him.

Upon returning to Antiva City, he wrote a letter to a certain other Talon.

~ ~ ~

Dawn was just beginning to peak over the horizon when Alessa was finally able to slip out of her armor to take a much-needed bath. Last night’s mission was a success but it had not been as clean as she would have liked it to be. The mark had hired a few mercenaries to help guard around the warehouse that served as their “secret” drop-off point. Secret being laughable when trying to hide from Crows who were hired to take you out. But the backstabbing double talker had it coming for cheating the wrong person, which led to a not so good secret out, and then the Crows being hired.

The former Warden didn’t mind, some people just needed to be dealt with. She just wished this fight left a little less blood on her armor, but at least it wasn’t darkspwan blood.

She sighed in relief as the last bit of armor fell off her body and onto the floor, grabbing clean clothes as she headed out of her room to the bathing room down the hall. Taking a few seconds to stop at Darren’s room to check on him, glancing in to make sure he was ok before silently closing the door. Alessa smiled to herself as she continued walking down the hall. When she walked in the room she practically scared the house maid.

“Oh! Lo siento, I did not hear you enter!” the red hair woman exclaimed wide eyed, practically holding the door like a shied before her. “I was just walking out to tell you your bath is ready. And I made sure to add the rose oils to the water. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“I did not mean to startle you and thank you. But no, I will be fine.” With a quick nod the servant was gone as fast as she came. Alessa just shook her head as she prepared for her nice, long, and relaxing bath.

She mentally hummed a tone as she lied there, letting the hot water sooth her aching shoulder. And went over her checklist of things done and still to do for the day.

Since her chat with Viago, things seemed almost simpler now, like something she didn’t know was missing was now filled. The moment Steffen and Ramon started training and sparring with her, making her remember that she was not helpless, had awoken a restlessness she could not shake. After her first mission however, she realized it was due to being idle. Before she was only existing, now she was living again. A purpose. This last mission would be her fourth one as an official Antivan Crow. And she did not regret her talk with her half-brother like he thought she would. She knew to give it some time but she did not feel like she was being caged or forced.

She had to of been in there for an hour, washing away the sweat and soothing her aches and pains while lost in thought. So much so that she almost startled at the sharp knock at the door.

“Alessa, when you are done I need you in my office.” Viago’s voice commanded through the wood.

“Yes, Talon.” _I don’t remember doing anything wrong to warrant a meeting,_ she thought as she heard his near silent steps fade. The mission was a success and done to the dotted i and capital T, and had reported with her fellow Crow that partnered with her. Why would the Talon need to see her? And why did he sound so serious?

She quickly got out and dried off, by the time the tub was done draining she had on her half crop halter top and sunset orange high low skirt. Alessa combed her hair lightly with her fingers as she made her way to Viago’s office on the main floor of the house. Trying to tame the wavy mess that frizzed like a lion’s mane in Antiva’s humid air.

The younger rogue knocked twice and waited till she heard him before entering, one never just walked in on a Crow's business. Unless it is an emergency… or maybe a death wish.

His office was fairly large with beautifully crafted décor but with taste instead of over the top eye blinding color like most upper class would have. It was a tad extravagant and showed his power like the rest of the villa did but more logically set up for business. Exactly how Viago held himself, which Alessa thought suited the Talon fairly well. At least here in his own villa it was, the Guildhouse where the De’Riva Crows reside, was another matter.

As Alessa walked in she saw said man sitting behind his desk that was filled with papers as he briefly flicked his eyes up to confirm who entered. A hand was waved to the nearest seat across from him without a word, taking the hint she sat and waited for Viago to finish reading. She did not have long for she watched as he concealed a sigh or huff before putting the paper down and looked her in the eye. “Alright, I don’t know how to break this softly but you need to know.” Viago started, watching for any flicker of emotion. “I got a letter from House Arianai’s new Talon, and I feel that you need to finally settle things.”

She felt her heartbeat quicken as one thought hit her, _oh Maker._

“You need not worry about the now former contract on you, it was nulled and voided the moment you became one of us. _Both_ were. The one from a Bann Esmerelle was never supposed to be accepted but was during the beginning to the Guild War. Under the table as it were.”

“Well, that’s some comfort.” Alessa snipped but it lacked heat.

“Yes,” the Talon gave a half glare but otherwise let it pass. “but at least you now know you can walk around without looking over your shoulder as much. When you go to Antiva City.”

“Wait. What do you mean by that? Can’t I just write the other House a letter?” The look he gave answered her question before he could continue.

“No, you are going in person. No more running, no more avoiding. You need to settle things for good.” Viago pointed at her as she opened her mouth to say something. “I mean it Alessa. I know why you avoid that city like the plague. Going as far as to not mention it at all cost.”

“Then you know, so why force this?” She gave his glare right back. “Why care?”

“Because I don’t need any problems with another House. And do you not think he would like to know about Darren? His own son?”

“Would you?” Alessa shot back. The slight startled look on his face showed the flicker of hesitation and fighting emotions.

“That is different. My personal preference aside, he seems to be a man who never had a problem with the thought of kids. But that doesn’t change the fact that you are going.”

“I never said I wasn’t, I just don’t like it.” She said almost moodily, but she did not want to push her brother’s buttons too much.

“Noted. I suggest you start packing for you and Darren, best to not keep Talon Zevran waiting.” The neutral but deadpan tone told that Viago was done with that matter.

_Wait… Zevran? A Talon?!_


	2. Falling

His knee-high dark boots hardly made a sound as he paced the length of his dining room table. The window open with the light orange colored curtains that swayed on this slightly breezy day. The sun shining brightly overhead did nothing to calm his nerves as he pulled at the collar of his shirt for the hundredth time. He had even taken the outfit’s vest off when it felt like it was itching though he knew it was all in his head.

But by the Maker he was confused how he should start. _How does one reconnect with their amor?_ This thought had not left since he sent that letter to Viago two weeks prior, and now he got news from one of his Crows that she was in the city. His Warden, Alessa, would be here. And they had much to catch up on if rumors were to go by.

Just as Zevran made his final lap around the glass table, and checked all the refreshments, is when he heard steps approaching.

“Mio Talon, your guest has arrived.” One of his house servants announced as she rounded the corner, giving a slight bow before speaking. She waved her hand and stepped back to let them in, quietly exiting as she did so.

Whatever he had been expecting… this was not it.

The elven woman before him was and was not his Warden. For Zevran had never had the pleasure to see her in a dress or even a skirt. The almost year long Blight and prejudices in Ferelden left her bitter towards such outfits, believing she could not be a strong if they saw her soft. That was bizarre to him for he saw nothing wrong with her wanting to dress up, even for a day of shopping with Leliana. But she never did.

Here and now, standing before him, was Alessa in a beautiful lose but formfitting crimson spaghetti strapped silk dress that went mid-thigh while the overlayered lace design reached just below her knee. A light shawl around her shoulders. Tanned sandaled heels made the polish on her toes stand out. Her skin was a bit tanned and her hair highlighted. But what caught his eye the most was hers.

They were surprised and watery eyes as expected, but still full of love. That he hadn’t.

Before he knew it he was taking steps towards her, his heart beating faster as a shaky hand reached out to touch her cheek. Touching his brow against hers as they stared into each other eyes, he felt whole again and could not resist the urge to kiss her. A chaste thing with no heat but only to feel her lips on his for a brief moment.

“I missed you, Maker I missed you so much.” A tear escaped down her cheek onto his hand as she spoke. “I’m so sorry, I should have contacted you. After the letter. I should have said something when I arrived, a letter, something. I should-”

“Alessa,” he pulled back slightly. “you did nothing wrong. Amor, please don’t blame yourself.”

“But you don’t understand.” She looked scared and he did not care for it.

“I do, I gave you no choice, I am the one who is sorry. It was too dangerous, not with the Guild War, not with me in the thick of it.”

“But there’s so much you don’t know. I had feared everything and was -”

“And we will get to them, yes? Do not fear, my Warden.” Zevran was puzzled as he watched her expression change in a fury of emotions. More tears as she tried to wipe them away as fast as they came. “Alessa?”

He gently led her to the table while trying to hide his frown at the sudden tension in her muscles, pulling out two chairs to sit on her right side and holding her close as she silently cried. He didn’t understand fully why she was so upset, but there was clearly something wrong. When she was able to calm down she placed both hands over his one that never left hers.

“Zevran, this is not easy, but please understand. I tried working with what I got even if it wasn’t much.” She shook her head at his questioning look. “Zev, I am no longer a Warden. The Order… The First Warden basically kicked me out.”

“What?” he couldn’t hold back the disbelief and anger. “After all you have done for them? After all the years and no rest? You never asked for anything but some support!”

“I know. But it’s thanks to Caesar. Somewhat.” She muttered, but all he could do was bite at his tongue before he swore.

“So they just kick you out, just like that?”

“Not entirely.” Eyes casted down with a defeated look, she turned to grab something out of her small field pack, a folded piece of paper. “I asked Viago if I could barrow this, so no tearing it, but I thought you should read it too.”

With uncertainty he took the offered paper and read its contents.

_5 th Talon Viago of House De’Riva,_

By the end of it he was seeing red again.

“ _Do what you feel you must._ Like you are some object to cast aside! I’ll kill Nuncio again if I have too, I’ll find this Caesar if it’s the last thing I do!”

“Zevran, please. Calm down, it’s ok.”

“Ok? What part of this is ok? Or do I misunderstand?” he mentally winced at his own tone but he was not going to let her downplay this.

“This was over and done with to the point of no return once Caesar had me, the recuse mission was by complete accident. Whatever the Free Marches Commander was planning, it had been going on for years.”

“That doesn’t make this better.”

“Zevran, please. Let me fully explain.” Maker how he missed seeing that red dot of a mark between her brows when she got frustrated or mad. Or how she unconsciously squeezed his hand, practically willing him to listen. Usually ending with him huffing but reluctantly doing so. This time was no different. He loved and hated it.

“I do not know how to say this, but here it goes. I am not only no longer a Warden because I was kicked out, but because I was also cured.” His eyes widen. “At the Temple. The House of Crow’s Temple…”

And they narrowed again. “Amor, you are not to know such a place. Only Talons and their Guildmasters because they are the ones to give the ceremonial dagger to the new chosen Talon. Once the mission is complete, the new Talon goes to the Temple to be acknowledged and gain the uncanny abilities of said rank.”

Why was he even telling her this?! He should not be, but the look on her face told that she was not too surprised. She should not know this.

“I understand. In a way something similar happened, and that’s how I was cured, but it’s not without consequences. The Taint, it’s corruption in my veins, did damage; I guess you can say it left permanent scars. And I had to make a decision.” As she turned to face him fully the shawl she wore fell off her left shoulder, and that’s when he saw the tattoo.

The bitter feeling of betrayal left his mouth dry, eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a sneer. His thoughts ran every reason why his amor would join the very same cause he had warred with for years. Nothing made sense. Did she feel she had no choice? A debt repaid for her life? Or was it for the little boy he heard she had adopted?

“You joined the Crows. You joined the very ones I had fought, bled, and damn near died. For what? So you could join them?!” Leaning back he looked away, hurt and disappointed.

“Zevran- “

“Yes.” He snapped. “I know, let you explain. Then it better be a good explanation. I did not work this hard for this long so I can see the one I love to join the very cause I tried protecting her from! So please do explain.”

“I am trying ok?!” Alessa’s face was red from the tension, she was hesitating, and for what he did not know!

“Zevran, I was being trained and was learning to be a Crow before I even officially knew.” When he went to open his mouth she cut him off. “I made the pledge for your son!”

…

“What?” The rage and fight left him as his amor looked at him with pleading eyes, the same look Rinna had that still haunted him.

“You have a son Zevran, mi hersomso sombra. I adopted him in Ferelden shorty after the Battle of Amarathine when I went to visit one of the brothels to make sure the people there were ok. I saw him and I couldn’t leave without talking to someone about him. He was only three then but Maker he looks so much like you Zev. The madam led me to where his mother was, she was one of the very few to have gotten sick. The taint was slowly killing her, but she wanted to speak with me none the less. She made me promise not to tell a soul when she told me that you were the boy’s father. To please take care of him for her, I reassured her that there was never any doubt about that.”

He stayed quiet while Alessa told the story, disbelieved and shock that had him latch onto her every word.

“Now do you see why I joined? Not only is there not much honest work a rogue can do, but I am good; so why not and provide a bit of protection? There are some other factors as well.”

“I know about you being related to Viago; he sent a letter ahead… Didn’t want to believe it and still don’t. But no need for you to burden yourself more trying to explain that.” Truthfully, he was still reeling form the information about his son, it made him think back to his own past, and how similar they were. Is the boy anything like him? How different would his life had been if a woman with a compassionate heart like Alessa’s adopted him?

Too different. He would not be the same man today if not for the trials he had faced before, nor would he have met his amor.

“What is his name?” he asked softly after a long moment of silence. He did not feel so heavy with anxiety like before, and her small smile made him a tad hopeful. Maybe things will be ok.

“Darren. And if you were anything like him as a kid, you mi amor, was a complete terror. Sweet, but a terror none the less.”

He chuckled at that. And did not feel the least bit of sympathy for Viago for taking both his amor and son under his wing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I am a bit sad that I have one or two more stories to write and I will have wrapped up my series :') it's bitter sweet but I never thought I would have written this much to begin with, but thankyou to all who have read these so far!
> 
> And thankyou to kingofantiva for beta reading this! https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofantiva/pseuds/kingofantiva


End file.
